


Warriors

by KathleenChester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenChester/pseuds/KathleenChester
Summary: Follows Tigerpaw on her journey through Thunderclan.





	Warriors

Chapter 1

Tigerpaw slept in the apprentices’ den for the night. She had a long day ahead of her. In her dream Tigerpaw was running across the Thunderpath back to Thunderclan.

“Snowpaw!” she yelled. She tried to catch up to him but Snowpaw was too far ahead.

Tigerpaw could just see Snowpaw’s tail going too far ahead.

“Tigerpaw! Wake up!” Whitepaw yelled at her. Tigerpaw sat up and looked at him. 

“You should go to Yellowpelt to find something for your dreams.”

“Ok. Thanks Whitepaw,” she meowed and licked his ear for comfort. Tigerpaw padded out of the den and into the clearing of the camp. Some warriors were eating for breakfast. She first went to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Tigerpaw picked a magpie and dragged it to the stump and ate.

Tigerpaw went to Yellowpelt’s den. She found her way through the rock and mewed, “Yellowpelt, I need some poppy seeds to help me sleep.”

“Yes. Come here and I’ll give you some,” meowed the sandy colored medicine cat. Yellowpelt went to get the herbs and placed them beside Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw licked up the herbs. “Why do you need poppy seeds, Tigerpaw?”

“I have been having dreams about Snowpaw and many other things sense I was a kit,” answered the tiger striped apprentice. Tigerpaw was starting to feel sleepy. 

“I’ll go back to the den and sleep. Could you tell Tigerstorm about this and I’ll be able to do things after a good rest.” She padded out of Yellowpelt’s den and went to the apprentices’ den to lie back down.

* * *

Tigerpaw was at the training hollow with her mentor, Tigerstorm.

“Attack me,” meowed the tiger-striped sandy colored tabby. Tigerpaw shifted her weight and started to circle around her mentor. She jumped onto Tigerstorm’s back and was digging into his fur. Tigerstorm tried to throw her off but when he moved, she clawed down on Tigerstorm. Tigerpaw finally let go.

“Great tactic, Tigerpaw. Now I will see if Bearclaw will put you and me for a hunting patrol,” Tigerstorm mewed. Tigerpaw and Tigerstorm went back to camp.

Tigerpaw padded up to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a mouse to eat. She carried the mouse to the trunk. Beside her were Whitepaw and Yellowpaw.

“How was training with Tigerstorm?” asked Yellowpaw. She was a yellow she – cat with little stripes of white all along her back. Next to her was Whitepaw. He was all white but for the tip of his tail which was the color of a sunset.

“It was good. Tigerstorm is going to ask Bearclaw if I could go on a hunting patrol with them,” Tigerpaw said energetically. They looked up at her and she saw on their faces that they were exited but at the same time jealous.

“Congratulations!” they both meowed to her.

“It’s time for the hunting patrol,” Tigerstorm padded up to Tigerpaw. She got up and licked Yellowpaw and Whitepaw on the head. Tigerpaw and Tigerstorm padded up to the ravine where Bearclaw and Lillymay were.

“Is everyone here?” asked Bearclaw. “Let’s head off to Tallpines and then head  
downward to Four Oaks.” They all left the camp to replenish the fresh-kill pile. Bearclaw was leading the hunting patrol to Tallpines first. Tigerpaw heard some scurrying in the under growth.

She laid on her stomach and balanced her weight to her paws. After Tigerpaw listened, the mouse appeared. Tigerpaw slowly stalked toward the mouse. She then leaped onto the animal and killed it. She walked up to the other clan cats with the mouse in her mouth.

“Nice catch,” meowed Lillymay. She had padded up toward Tigerpaw and gave her a brush of the tail along her side. Tigerpaw purred and dropped the mouse and buried it in the dirt and they all continued to hunt in the forest.

“Ready for patrol Tigerpaw?” Lillymay asked with Bearclaw behind her. “You can bring along Yellowpaw and Whitepaw if you’d like.” Tigerpaw bounced up and down with excitement and ran toward Yellowpaw and Whitepaw.

“Do you two want to join me, Lillymay, and Bearclaw for a patrol?” she mewed. Both cats jumped up and ran toward Tigerpaw. “I guess that’s a yes.”


End file.
